Celos
by Youjibell
Summary: HoroXRen... lean las tragedias de un shaman que ve en serios problemas por celos y no por la persona que esperaba.


**Celos**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Dedicación especial a Missjess y a Xedurox por mis más recientes lectores, mil gracias._

Horokeu Usui suspiró, luego miró atentamente a Korolo y le sonrió con extrañeza. La verdad se encontraba confundido, mucho. Luego rió nervioso y resopló ¡eso era el colmo! Realmente Ren no tenía sentimientos. Era frio, arrogante, presuntuoso, ególatra, maniaco, agresivo, iracundo y podía seguir enumerando. La verdad no valía la pena; ya hasta le estaba doliendo la cabeza solo de buscarle defectos a esa cosa con marañas de cabellos violeras llamada Ren Tao. Y es que, por cada defecto que le buscaba encontraba como mil cualidades más que, a decir verdad ni las quería pronunciar ya que, en determinado momento le iba a resultar contraproducente.

-Koloro, ¿Por qué Ren es tan… Ren? – le dijo mirando a aquella pequeña criatura que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, es que por ejemplo… tú eres una chica y las chicas son más fáciles de entender que Ren ¡y eso es mucho!- luego la miró directamente y solo vio como su pequeño espíritu le sonreía.

- Tú por ejemplo, siempre estas a mi lado. No solo eres mi espíritu acompañante; eres mi mejor amiga y nos entendemos de lujo- le dijo mientras solo podía ver como Koloro se había puesto a su lado escuchándolo con atención felizmente.

-Además… tú- ante eso se sonrojó un poco y simplemente se rascó la cabeza – tu eres muy especial para mí. Pero Ren es otra cosa- se justificó en enseguida mientras vio como su espíritu suspiró y luego simplemente le sonrió de nuevo. Por lo que el ainú entendió que tal vez hablar sobre eso con ella, y sobre todo con alguien que de alguna manera no le respondería no iba a ser fácil.

- Es que ¡Ren es raro! Me confunde de verdad, mira, te lo explicare; siempre me anda diciendo que soy una molestia, pero claro tiene frio y se me pega para que lo abrace ¡crees que no me doy cuenta! Ahhh pero eso no es todo, por la mañanas se larga de la pensión sin decir nada, a donde va porque o con quien, pero claro cuando yo salgo él me mira con odio y me interroga a donde voy y con quien ¡quien se cree! Una vez corrió a una señorita que pasaba por aquí preguntado una dirección que yo amablemente atendía.- infló un poco las mejillas y agitó los brazos de arriba abajo, literalmente dando las quejas al pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza quien parecía reír ante la reacción del shaman de hielo.

- Pero no te rías kolorito, que a mí no me causa gracia. En verdad no entiendo nada, el no es así con nadie más parece que solo me tortura a mí, ¡por qué eso es lo que hace! Me tortura, una vez había escondido Helado de fresa en refrigerador, y quien crees que lo tomó ¡pues él! Y sabes lo que hizo, tomo el bote una cuchara y lo abrió frente a mí, metió la cuchara lentamente y se la metió en la boca ¡crees que me dio! ¡No! ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo cuando le dije que ese helado era mío? "si lo quieres tómalo de mi boca" me dio tanto coraje… y si creía ese chino que no se lo iba a quitar estaba muy equivocado… en fin lo que pasó después en definitiva no fue mi culpa. – Koloro lo miró con cara de circunstancia y luego simplemente asintió, dándole a entender que prosiguiera con su plática.

- Pero esas cosas ya no pasan, te lo juro que no, al menos esas me gustaba lo que pasa ahora es imperdonable, hace unas semanas tenía que salir tenía todo listo, cuando llegue a la puerta no estaban mis zapatos, estuve dos horas buscándolos por toda la casa, en serio que hasta las ganas de salir se me quitaron.

- Ahh pero no creas que fue todo, más bien eso empezó por ahí… mi billetera desapareció el día que iba a comprar helado, generalmente voy con él pero no quiso acompañarme y tu bien sabes que no tengo mucho dinero pero justo había juntado para comprarme un gigante ¡crees que encontré mi billetera! ¡No! Mugroso chino egoísta.

- Luego desapareció mi teléfono móvil, justo el día que una niña me iba a llamar, ¡me iba a ayudar a plantar arbolitos en Tokio! De verdad ¡está loco si cree que me interesa salir con una niña que tiene novio!

-Ahh, pero lo pero no acabó ahí; el día que tenía salir temprano y puse tres despertadores para ir a una reunión con esa chica de nuevo ¡crees que sonó algún despertador! ¡No! Ninguno de los tres, cuando desperté eran las 9 de la mañana y tenía que pararme a las 6, pero claro el señorito no estaba, ni los despertadores.

- Sí pero eso no fue lo peor, ayer por la mañana estaba listo para darme un baño y salir con una amiga de Pilika a darle unos apuntes, la verdad no sabía bien a bien ni quién era, pero ese chino inmundo… ¡cerró el paso del agua caliente! Justo a la mitad cuando estaba con jabón el agua estaba saliendo helada… ¡claro que fue él! Cuando salí del baño él me miró desafiante casi riendo, y me azotó una toalla extra en la cara ¡y no creas que lo hizo por amabilidad! Cuando llegué a la habitación la ropa que tenía lista brillaba por su ausencia. ¿Sabes dónde estaba? ¡En la azotea! Y él estaba tirado en la sala comiendo galletas con Anna. No fue capaz de darme más que una mísera toalla mientras yo buscaba por toda la pensión algo para ponerme porque toda mi ropa desapareció… curiosamente apareció cuando ya era demasiado tarde para salir– Koloro simplemente no aguanto la risa y comenzó a reírse mientras el shaman la miraba.

-ya deja de reírte Koloro… que no me dio nada de gracia, en verdad que soy resistente, cualquiera se hubiera enfermado. Pero anoche fue el colmo, estaba realmente enojado con él, no quería ni hablarle, pero que crees ¡mi futón desapareció! Estaba de tan mal humor que me fui a acostar temprano, él ya estaba ahí acostado leyendo quien sabe que cosas cuando busqué y busqué ¡no estaba! Te juro que no le iba a hablar pero lo hice y le pregunté donde lo había puesto, me miró y luego se hizo a un lado dándome la espalda. ¡Me estaba ignorando! ¡Él debe odiarme! Estaba tan enojado con él, me dieron unas infinitas ganas de patearlo y quitarle su futón, pero fui más listo kolorito ¡me acosté en su futon al lado de él! Pero él no se enojó… amanecimos juntos y de hecho él dormido no es tan terrible. Se ve lindo- justo cuando acabó de decir eso el ainu se tapo la boca a lo que Koloro solo lo miró sorprendida.

- Sabes Koloro… él es una persona terrible y me gusta… terriblemente. Aunque él me odie- Horokeu Usui se rascó de nuevo la cabeza y la miró. – yo te quiero mucho Koloro, pero creo que la persona más importante para mi es Ren – le dijo escondiendo sus ojos con su cabello, era un tanto incomodo para él revelar sus sentimientos, y sobre todo con ella.

- Horo- Horo, me hace muy feliz saber que alguien más te gusta… estaba un poco celosa, porque creía que te gustaban las chicas pero… creo que contra él no puedo hacer nada. – Horokeu Usui abrió los ojos de par en par, esa chica frente a él era ni más ni menos que Damuko, quien había dejado su forma ya que Horo-Horo había mostrado frente a ella sus verdaderos sentimientos- quiero que sepas que para mi tu eres muy importante… por cierto, Ren no fue quien te hizo todo eso-

- Fue ella- escuchó una voz tras de sí el shaman del norte; una voz que conocía muy bien.

-¡Queee! - gritó un poco yéndose de espaldas. Ese era el mismo Ren Tao señalando a la pequeña Koloro.

- Que, ¿esperabas que yo hiciera algo tan infantil? por dios Hoto- Hoto- le dijo frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos cruzados.

- Entonces fue ella- señalo al pequeño espíritu que, de nuevo, había recuperado su aspecto- jejejeje- rió un poco y luego miró a Ren un poco nervioso. -¿escuchaste?

- Realmente no, solo desde la parte en que te preguntaste ¿por que soy tan… Ren?- rió sarcásticamente, dándole a entender que sí, había escuchado todo.

- ¡Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas! – le dijo aun si quitar el sonrojo de su cara al notarse descubierto.

- Sabes que es de mala educación hablar de otras personas mientras no están presentes- Horo-Horo suspiró, simplemente con Ren no se podía.

- Bueno ya sabes… que me… tu a mi ¡eso!- le dijo cuando en un jalón simple hizo que el chino se fuera directamente contra él abrazándolo tiernamente. No era la primera vez que se abrazaban, ni que estaban tan cerca, tampoco era la primera vez que tocaban sus labios o se veían de esa forma. Tan dulce, tierna, efímera. – Te amo Ren

- Y yo a ti tarado – le dijo confesándole al oído, mientras se dejaba abrazar.

- La verdad empecé a creer que me odiabas – le dijo muy cerca de su oído respirando cálidamente sobre él mientras aprovechaba para sentir el aroma que desprendía aquel chico de ojos dorados que se había quedado muy quieto en cuando sintió la calidez del otro.

-Noté que Koloro estaba celosa de todos las que se te acercaban así que la dejé y me aleje de ti tarado… además verte correr por la pensión semidesnudo no estuvo tan mal- se separó y luego caminó hacia su habitación. –Por cierto tu futón está en la azotea… pero si quieres lo puedes bajar hasta mañana.

- Ren…- dijo casi suspirando- sabes Koloro, a veces Ren también es terrible… terriblemente dulce- al terminar de decir esa frase solo corrió un poco para alcanzar al chino y abrazarlo por detrás, después de todo; ahora ya sabía claramente lo que sentía por esa persona y no iba desaprovechar ni un solo día para quererlo, ni él ni a su querida Damuko. Despues de todo, ya no podía pedir nada en este mundo, tenía a una gran amiga a su lado y esa persona, la más especial para él.

Fin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno la verdad este fic tardó en escribirse ya tenía la idea de un monologo de Horo-Horo pero no tenía nada de tiempo para escribirlo desde el domingo hasta hoy martes. La verdad siempre torturo a este espécimen que ya casi considero mío llamado Horokeu Usui. Esta vez con final feliz ya hacía falta algo stweet y cómico. Jiji pero en verdad amo ver sufrir a este chico. En fin ya pronto tendré actualización de crónicas y aunque no lo crean el epilogo de estigmas con el lemon prometido asi que sigan leyéndome y dejando sus comentarios bellos aquí muajaja que es lo que me anima a escribir.


End file.
